Black Out
by Pyroptose
Summary: La Team Kudo décide de provoquer l'ultime confrontation contre l'Organisation. Le But? Détruire le Boss . Mais Conan sait qu'il y aura des conséquences...
1. Chapitre 1 : Et si on essayait ?

_Ce jour là..._

Je sens une masse s'abattre à l'arrière de mon crâne

BLACK OUT

###

 _Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à minima, je suis une chose pensante._

 _Philosophie de Descartes._

 _###_

 _Aujourd'hui._

7h30

Je suis devant la glace de la salle de bain.

Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas vu la nuit passer.

C'est assez étrange quand on y pense.

Une transition directe entre le soir et le matin.

Enfin, tout ce qui compte, c'est que je sois reposé...

Mes lunettes noires sont repliées dans ma poche.

Je les chausses sur mon nez.

Encore une journée en mode astigmate.

Je me regarde dans le miroir.

Conan Edogawa.

Oui, c'est moi.

Quand j'y pense, je devrais avoir un truc à écorcher d'un trait chaque maudite journée enfermé dans ce corps. Un peu comme un taulard, sommes toutes.

Ça me rappelle ce fameux mythe du supplice Tantale. Le pauvre homme, puni par les dieux, avait de l'eau sous le menton et des fruits suspendus juste devant son nez. A chaque fois qu'il baissait la tête pour boire, le niveau de l'eau chutait, et dès qu'il la levait, les fruits reculaient.

* _Toc Toc Toc_ *

« Conan, dépêches-toi, tu vas être en retard à l'école ! »

Madame Eau&Fruits veux que je me dépêche !

Bon, bah si c'est l'heure...

Je pousse la porte, met mon masque, et repart au front.

###

Pour la énième fois, j'emprunte le chemin de l'école. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, j'observe mes paires. Ils sont super sympas quand même quand on y pense. Je crois que si je ne m'était pas si vite intégré, ma vie aurait vachement plus triste.

« - Encore dans le coma Kudo ?

\- Ouais, je fais le point.

\- Tu veux en sortir de ce cauchemar, hein ?

\- Bah, tant qu'à faire ! »

###

16 h 00

Sur le chemin du retour.

Une Mercedes s'arrête à ma hauteur. J'ouvre la portière arrière et rentre dans la voiture.

« - O-On a décidé de provoquer les événements. Déclare-t-elle solennellement.

\- Comment-ça Jodie-san ?

\- Au lieu de se confronter à l'Organisation au hasard des rencontres,

On voudrait se mettre à enquêter de manière beaucoup plus efficace.

Elle est entrain de se ramifier. Et si l'on ne fait rien, elle sera hors d'atteinte.

A l'image de l'hydre de l'Herne : Quand on coupe une tête, trois repoussent.

Mais, si tu coupes la bonne...

\- Le Boss...

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Mais il va nous falloir une piste, une brèche dans laquelle nous pourrions nous immiscer .

\- Le Boss est extrêmement prudent et ne rencontre pas ses agents. Donc nos taupes ne peuvent pas nous aider. Les personnes qui peuvent nous conduire à lui sont les personnes qui le connaissent.

\- Je ne penses pas que les taupes soient si inutiles que ça... »

###

Je sais à qui m'adresser. Ça tombe bien, il est juste sous l'agence.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée du café Poirot .

Bourbon, ou plutôt Amuro-san, à la vie civile, s'approche de moi.

« - Qu'y a t-il Conan-kun ?

\- Amuro-san, je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important, mais pas ici. Les murs ont des oreilles...

\- Bien. Alors où veux tu qu'on se rencontre ?

\- Dans le parc non loin de mon école. Ça sera suffisamment discret. »

###

« - Tu est dans l'Organisation depuis un petit moment déjà, et j'aurais besoin de savoir une chose : qui connais le Boss ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Menteur, je sais que tu en connais plus que tu ne veut l'admettre.

\- T-Tu m'excuseras Conan-kun, mais j'ai du travail... »

###

22 h 00

J'enlève mes lunettes et les pose à côté de moi.

Allongé sur le matelas, je penses aux options qui se présentent.

Je suis presque sûr que Gin connais le Boss mais il est bien trop dangereux et loyal pour cracher le morceaux. Rum, pareil. Mais il y a une personne assez proche du Boss et moins dangereuse qui pourrait convenir...

Reste à voir comment je vais m'y prendre.

Mais une chose est sûre, je le sens au plus profond de mon être : quoi que je fasse, le dénouement laissera des séquelles...

Je ferme les yeux.

Black out.


	2. Chapitre 2 : J'ouvre la boite de Pandore

Je regarde Ran. Je suis si près d'elle et po...Rahhh, on va pas remettre ça sur le tapis.

Je crois que je me fais mal à force.

 _« Conan-kun »_

Peut-être que je devrais lui dire la vérité, là, tout de suite ?

 _« Conan-kun ! »_

Mouais, c'est peut-être pas une idée de génie vu ce qui se prépare.

 _« Conan-kun !»_

Quoi-que si je ne m'en remet pas, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle sache.

« Tu vas me répondre ? »

« Hein, quoi ? »

Je relève la tête d'un coup.

« -Mais t'étais partit où là ?

\- Nule part Ran-neechan, nule part... »

« _Un jour, je serais avec toi_ »

###

Tous les Détective Boys sont chez le professeur Agasa pour tester un de ces nouveaux jeux vidéos.

Je m'éloigne un peu du groupe et vais me réfugier près de la table qui trône au milieux du salon.

Une métisse vient me rejoindre.

« -Alors comme-ça on veut déclencher l'Apocalypse ?

\- J'ai un plan, et tu en fais partie, d'une certaine manière...

\- Comment-ça ?

\- On veut neutraliser le Boss. Mais on ne le connaît pas donc il faut que quelqu'un proche de lui crache le morceau. La seule personne que je voit est Vermouth.

Mais comment l'approcher ?

Et bien, on vas l'attirer...Avec toi.

\- Kudo, tu te souviens de ce numéro de téléphone ?

\- Hein, heu oui, B-Bien sûr …

\- Tu te souviens aussi de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce numéro ?

\- De ne pas l'appeler. Que c'est comme une boite de Pandore.

\- Crois moi, Kudo. Tu vit sur ton petit nuage, dans ton petit rêve. Mais cette confrontation va te réveiller. Et pas par un baiser sur le front. Ça sera tellement brutal que tu maudiras ce jour.

Il est parfois meilleur de ne jamais connaître la vérité . Reste dans l'ignorance.

\- Tu me connais. Tu sais que je cherche toujours la vérité. Aussi horrible soit-elle. »

###

« -Bourbon, appelle Vermouth et dit lui de se rendre à l'adresse qui est dans le mail que je viens de t'envoyer. Je compte sur ta discrétion.

\- Gin, pourquoi tu appelles en masqué ?

\- Fait ce que je te dis. »

* _Bip_ *

Je remet mon nœud papillon dans ma poche.

###

22 h 00

* _Toc Toc Toc_ *

Je me lève et fais un premier pas vers la porte, et vers l'Apocalypse, dans un même élan.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je lève ma main droite et déverrouille avant d'ouvrir.

Elle est là.

Elle se tient droite à me regarder d'un regard assassin.

« Sherry, alors comme ça, tu veux en finir ?

Je dois dire que je suis déçue.

Mais ça ne vas pas m'empêcher de te faire du mal »

Je baisse la tête lève le bras en serrant mon poing.

Un point

Deux points

Puis un troisième

Et cinq autres de plus.

Huit petites mouches rouge se promènent maintenant sur le blouson de Vermouth, dans la région du cœur.

Elle ne paraît pas surprise.

« Où est le Boss ? »

Pas de réponse. Un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« Où-est-le-Boss ? »

Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je viendrais ici sans assurance ?

Si les points sur moi ne disparaissent pas d'ici cinq secondes, un bombe explosera en ville.

Un à un, les points disparaissent.

« Tu vas me suivre, Sherry, et si un de ces messieurs s'interpose, il y aura du répondant. »

###

« _Le plan se déroule à merveille_ »

« -Alors, heureux de refaire du co-voiturage avec moi ?

\- Je suis grillé ?

\- Oui, cool guy, ton alter ego aurait été bien en peine de prononcer un quelconque mot en face de moi. d'ailleurs, nos chemins se séparent ici »

La voiture ralenti et s'arrête.

« Peut-être pas »

Je lâche les billes fumigènes dans l'habitacle tout en mettant un petit masque conçu par le professeur et caché dans mon col.

La tueuse, surprise, s'endort quasi immédiatement.

Je plonge ma main dans ma poche.

J'attrape un petit objet rectangulaire.

Des acouphènes commencent à arriver dans ma tête.

Est-ce un signe que je devrai en rester là ?

Bohh, de toutes façon, Haibara me remplace à l'agence.

Je regarde l'objet. La lumière des lampadaires se reflète sur le petit bout de plastic noir.

C'est donc ça la clé de la boite de Pandore ? Une clé USB !

C'est fou comme la technologie évolue vite.

A peine hier, cet objet n'existait pas.

M'enfin, là n'est pas le problème.

Je branche la clé sur le poste d'autoradio de la voiture.

Le FBI à créer un virus qui va pénétrer dans le GPS et nous donner les coordonnées des derniers endroits visités. Espérons qu'a l'intérieur se trouve le lieu de villégiature du boss.

Une petite diode verte s'allume.

J'en déduit que le téléchargement est terminé.

Ça n'aura pris qu'une seconde.

Cette fois, une diode rouge apparaît.

Le transfert des données au QG du FBI est également fini.

Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'une jeune fille retrouve son ami d'enfance.

Je retire la clé.

Je retire mon masque à gaz

J'ouvre la portière.

* _Grande inspiration roque (du style post-noyade)_ *

Quelqu'un venait de reprendre sa respiration.

Vermouth dort toujours.

Je me retourne.

Mon dos s'enfonce sur un pistolet.

Un clandestin s'était caché sous la banquette recouvert par un drap noir. Le gaz l'avait endormi lui aussi.

« On a des choses à se dire toi et moi » Il avait prononcé ces mots froidement avec une touche de sadisme, accentué par le sourire de violeur qui recouvrait son visage.

Gin m'enfonce maintenant son pistolet dans l'épaule et tire .

Il me brûle le visage avec le bout du canon encore excessivement chaud.

Sa main approche de ma blessure par balle.

Son pouce entre dans le trou saignant.

« -C'est très simple. Ou tu me dis tout de suite ce que tu as fait pendant que j'étais endormi et je te tue . Ou bien tu résiste, tu souffre, tu parles et tu meurt.

\- Va te faire. »

Son pouce s'enfonce dans la plaie.

La douleur irradie toute mon épaule et tout le cou. Le nerf doit être touché.

« Tu vois, je n'est pas confiance en Bourbon. Ce qui explique le fait que j'ai mis son portable sur « écoute ».

Je ne penses pas être Alzheimer. Je me souviens très bien avoir envoyé ou ne pas avoir envoyé de mails. »

* _Vibreur_ *

Ma torture s'arrête.

Le psychopathe saisit son téléphone et lit son message.

« Tu vas être ravi, je t'emmène au QG, Conan Edogawa.

Et oui, le Boss te connaît bien ! »

Un son lancinant et répétitif se fait de plus en plus entendre dans mes oreilles.

« Ces chiens du FBI vont sûrement être de la partie alors t'avoir avec nous est un avantage. »

Il prends son pistolet par le canon et lève son bras.

Black out.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Au revoir

Ma tête me fais un mal de chien. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la haine que j'ai contre moi.

Je suis là, assis dans cette bagnole, à côté d'un monstre.

J'aurais pu croire un instant de pouvoir la retrouver, mais tout espoir est perdu.

Je les ai sous estimé. Enfin, surtout lui.

Je me croyais trop fort , trop infaillible.

On a pas pris le temps. Tout est allé trop vite.

 _Le temps va trop vite._

Le bruit dans ma tête reprend. A chacun de mes battements de cœur, une acouphène résonne dans ma tête.

J'ai les yeux fermés. Il pense que je suis encore inconscient.

« On ne reste pas inconscient plus de vingt minutes avec un coup sur la tête. »

Merde !

« Tu peux te débattre, tes liens ne se déferons pas pour autant ! Vermouth, bande lui les yeux »

Ma vision disparaît.

Hein, mmmais qu'es-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle me fait respirer du chloroforme ?

###

« Quelle belle brochette ! »

On me retire le bandeau qui me masque la vue . Mais pourquoi Gin à parlé de brochette ?

« Regarde, je t'ai amené de la compagnie pendant que tu pionçait ! »

Alignés à côté de moi contre le mur, Ran, Kogoro et Haibara sont ligotés, bâillonnés, sédatés.

« Sur - prise ! » Ce monstre profite du spectacle qu'il met en scène tout seul.

Mes pupilles se dilatent et mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis au bord de la syncope.

Pourquoi est-elle là ? C'est entièrement de ma faute si elle meurt. Je ne peux pas me le pardonner.

Aucune solution ne s'offre à moi.

Je suis au bord du gouffre dans une demeure de riche.

C'est entouré de marbre dans un immense salon que tout va se terminer.

« Bravo. Je doit te féliciter. Le FBI à complètement réussi à détruire notre QG, c'est pourquoi nous sommes retranchés ici. »

Il s'allume une cigarette.

« Et devines quoi ? »

Il s'approche de Kogoro.

« Vodka est mort dans l'assaut »

Dans un élan de rage, il envoie un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'oncle.

« Ainsi que Chianti, Korn, et beaucoup d'autres »

Il envoie un second coup de pied . Et un troisième.

Sa rage n'a plus de limites.

Il se calme et s'approche de moi.

Son visage est à cinq centimètres du miens.

J'aimerais lui cracher à la gueule, mais le traitement que j'ai subit m'a complètement assécher.

« Mais, je te le donne en mille : Qui-les-a-tué ? »

Avec un grand sourire il enfonce deux doigts dans la plaie creusée par la balle.

« Je vais te le dire, il ne sont que deux : Bourbon et Kir »

« Alors, prépare-toi-à-sou-fri-re ! »

Je me prépare à la saignée du siècle. Que vas t-il encore me faire ?

Contre toute attente, il se dirige vers Ran, la prend par les cheveux et la tire devant moi.

Masaka !

NOOOOOOOON

C'est pas possible.

La journée ne peux pas se terminer comme ça.

C-Ce n'est pas la réalité !

Ça ne peux pas se finir comme ça !

« Tiens, on dirais que tu as déjà mal avant même que je commence ! »

Il sort son pistolet et une balle.

« Regarde la bien cette balle, parce que dans trente secondes, elle sera dans son crâne. »

Il insère la balle dans le chargeur qu'il rengaine dans son arme.

Sa main tire la culasse afin de charger la balle.

Son pouce retire la sécurité.

« Tu as de la chance, elle est endormie, elle ne saura même pas qu'elle est abattue »

Ran est juste devant moi.

Juste derrière se tient le monstre .

« La seule personne pour qui je vais me salir, Gin, se sera toi. Et crois moi, tu vas souffrir »

« Mais oui bien sûre »

RANNN RÉVEILLES TOI BORDEL, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

« Tu peux gueuler tant que tu veux »

« Tu est impuissant »

« Tu est faible »

Il place le bout du canon derrière sa tête.

« Un »

« Deux »

« Trois »

* _Détonation_ *

RANNNNN


	4. Chapitre 4 : Apocalypse now

Il place le bout du canon derrière sa tête.

« Un »

« Deux »

« Trois »

*Détonation*

RANNNNN

Son regard se fige tandis qu'une goutte de sang descend sur son front.

Le cadavre s'effondre.

ANGEL ! Tu n'as rien !

Vermouth, paniquée apparaît derrière le corps chutant du psychopathe.

Le bras tendu, une légère fumée s'échappe du bout encore brûlant de son pistolet.

Silence

Vermouth reste stoïque. Figée avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

La cigarette de Gin est à mes pieds.

Je profite de ce moment de latence pour la ramener tant bien que mal vers moi avec mes chaussures.

 _Surtout, ne pas l'éteindre._

J'arrive, au bout d'efforts intenses, à la mettre dans mon dos.

Elle brûle petit à petit les liens qui bloquent mes poignets.

L'inaction de Vermouth m'inquiète. Pourquoi ne fait-elle rien ?

M'enfin, maintenant, mes jambes sont libres. J'attrape le pistolet de Gin et vais défaire les liens des autres, à commencer par Ran.

Si Vermouth n'avait pas été là, je la perdait. Je perdait tout. Je suis le seul responsable de ce qu'il lui arrive et je ne l'ai même pas sauvée.

La tueuse est toujours bloquée, figée.

J'en profites pour aller défaire les liens d'Haibara et de l'oncle.

Il faut que je la cache, par ce que si Vermouth se « réveille », elle risque encore de la tuer...

Cette femme ne feras pas de mal ni à Ran ni à l'oncle.

Normalement...

###

Je regarde Gin. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir battu, qu'il est encore vivant, qu'il peut se réveiller à tout moments. Ses yeux, qui me regardent, ne se sont même pas fermés, et son visage arbore toujours le sourire machiavélique qui précédais sa mort.

Vermouth est toujours debout, figée.

Elle, par contre, ne semble plus vivante.

###

Elle ouvre les yeux.

 _Ran_

je me rapproche d'elle.

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage.

« C'est fini Ran, il est mort. »

« Mais, qui est mort Conan ? » Dit-elle doucement, encore affectée par le sédatif.

« Peu importe, si tu peux marcher, il faut que tu nous aides à sortir d'ici ».

Je la regarde. Elle à l'air si paisible.

Le moment est pourtant décisif. Je sens que tout vas ce jouer dans les prochaines cinq minutes.

Je sens la Vérité approcher, la terrible Vérité.

Je remonte à la surface, je sens que je vais bientôt émerger.

La sensation qui me parcourt est indescriptible.

Un frisson me parcours l'échine.

Je le sais maintenant.

Je sais que la réalité me rattrape.

* _Bruit de vibreur_ *

D'où ça viens ça ?

Je me retourne et comprends qu'il vient de la poche de Vermouth.

Elle est toujours aussi stoïque, au milieu de la luxueuse pièce.

Sans faire attention, je marche dans la flaque empourprée suintant de la tête du forcené abattu.

A chacun de mes pas, l'emprunte de mes pieds persiste au sol.

Gin continue de me suivre, même après sa mort.

J'attrape le portable et ouvre le SMS qu'elle vient de recevoir.

 _SMS : Sort de la pièce._

Je sais qui m'envoie ce message. Il n'est pas destiné au propriétaire du portable.

C'est l'heure de faire face.

« Ran, suis moi »

Les acouphènes dans ma tête s'intensifient.

Je ne m'entends plus réfléchir.

Mon cœur résonne dans tout mon plexus.

Je passe l'encadrement de la porte et me retourne.

L'image qui me parvient est une image d'horreur.

Vermouth est droite le bras tendu, figée, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Gin, deux mètres plus loin se vide de son sang dans une flaque qui s'étend tout autour de lui, inexorablement. Immobile, il garde son expression de tueur sadique.

Vermouth affiche encore son expression horrifique.

Le temps s'est arrêté dans cette pièce.

La Mort a figée tout mouvement.

Le silence règne mais la sensation qui s'en dégage est d'une violence extrême.

Mon regard se détourne. Ils sont derrière moi.

Je suis maintenant dans le couloir.

* _Vibreur_ *

 _SMS : Tournes à droite_

Je tourne la tête dans la direction indiquée et observe une lourde porte en bois richement travaillée au bout du corridor.

SMS : Avances

Mes pas ainsi que ceux de Ran, qui me suit résonnent sur le sol en marbre.

A chaque marque rouge laissée sur le pavement immaculé, le tintement dans ma tête s'intensifie.

L'horreur se rapproche.

Je le sens au plus profond de mes tripes, de mon âme.

Je sais que je dois faire face à mon destin.

Je dois affronter la Vérité.

Ano Kata se trouve derrière cette porte,

Et je vais l'exécuter.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Light out, Black out

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Alors que la team Kudo dérobe la position du QG de l'Organisation, Conan se fait enlever par Gin et Vermouth. Il est amené dans la demeure du Boss avec Ran, Kogoro et Haibara.

Comme le FBI a tué des agents de l'Organisation, Gin tente d'exécuter Ran, mais Vermouth l'en empêche en lui tirant une balle dans la tête avant de se figer, pour des raisons inconnues.

Enfin, Conan est guidé par SMS jusqu'au Boss qu'il veut éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

Des acouphènes se font de plus en plus entendre dans sa tête, pour des raisons également inconnues.

Il sait que la vérité va lui apparaître et qu'il devra en payer le prix.

Je tiens à vous prévenir, c'est le genre de fin que l'on adore ou que l'on déteste.

J'espère que vous serez du premier avis.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

###

 _Rien ne se créer, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme._

 _Lavoisier_

Je suis face à la lourde porte. Je suis face à mon destin. Je suis face à Ano Kata. J'ai hâte de mettre fin au vacarme dans ma tête. J'ai hâte d'en finir mais je suis terrorisé. Je sens que je connais Cette Personne. Je sens le lien puissant qui nous lie.

 _SMS : Ouvres_

Je saisi la poignée d'ivoire.

Je tournes la poignée

J'ouvre la porte.

La pièce qui se découvre sous mes yeux est un bureau. Au fond, d'immenses baies vitrée laissent un large panorama sur le jardin japonais en contrebas. Derrière le bureau de ministre se trouve un fauteuil, retourné.

Je tends mon bras, prêt à faire feu.

« Je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire cher ami »

Lentement, le siège se met à tourner, me révélant petit à petit l'identité de mon cauchemar.

Cette Personne est maintenant face à moi, les coudes reposant sur les accoudoirs et les mains jointes.

Masaka.

Je me sens défaillir. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça défie les lois de la physique, de la logique.

« Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? »

« Retires ton masque, connard »

« A ton grand regret, je n'ai pas de masque »

Dans un costume bleu, je me fais face.

Mon alter ego me fait face

Shinichi Kudo me fait face.

« Tu n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me retournes. Ran ne semble pas voir mon interlocuteur.

Je ne comprends plus rien, mais je sais juste une chose. Il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul et unique Shinichi Kudo.

Merde, MERDE , MERDE !

Mon pouce se place sur la sécurité qu'il désamorce. Mes doigts se serrent sur la crosse.

Mon index se place sur la gâchette. J'ajuste le tire. Sa tête est dans ma ligne de mire.

* _Coup de feu_ *

La balle a traversé son crâne de part en part, mais il n'a rien.

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire »

Masaka, c-ce n'est pas possible ! L'arme me tombe des mains.

« Je vais t'aider »

Hein ? Quoi ?

« Tu veux l'antidote ? Désolé, il n'y a aucun médicament qui peux te ramener à ta forme originale, mais moi, j'ai ce pouvoir. »

Il se rapproche de moi puis place ses mains sur mes épaules. Instantanément, je me retrouves à sa place, dans son corps. Conan à disparu.

Je suis face à Ran.

Une seule phrase me vient à l'esprit.

« Ran, je suis revenu ! »

« Shinichi ! »

!ENFIN !

Je cours vers elle. Je cours de toutes mes forces mais au fur et mesure que j'avance, elle s'éloigne de moi. Les murs disparaissent subitement. Tout disparaît. Le bruit dans ma tête est de plus en plus fort. Je suis plongé dans un univers devenu entièrement blanc. Ran disparaît au loin. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je me met à chuter. Tout deviens noir. Je suis en plein milieu des ténèbres.

Une décharge se propage dans tout mon corps et fais saillir chacun de mes muscles.

Mon dos frappe une surface molle.

Je suis sur un lit d'hôpital. Le bruit que j'entends est toujours là, il ne viens plus de ma tête, mais du SCOP qui bip à chacun de mes battements de cœur.

Je viens de comprendre les paroles d'Haibara. J'ai la triste, l'horrible Vérité en face des yeux.

FLASH BACK

1994

 _Ce jour là..._

Je sens une masse s'abattre à l'arrière de mon crâne

BLACK OUT

L'homme vêtu de noir s'approche de sa victime inconsciente.

« On vas lui donner cette molécule inventée par nos chercheurs. Ils veulent la tester sur des humains. Apparemment, elle sert à prolonger le coma »

Il insert la cellule dans la bouche du jeune détective, qui instinctivement, déglutit.

« Bonne nuit »

###

2016

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années attrape ma main.

« -Ça faisait longtemps, Shinichi !

\- Ran ? C'est toi ?

\- Tu as dormis pendant 22 ans !

 _Ce n'est pas moi qui est rajeuni, c'est elle qui à vieillit. En même temps, c'est impossible de rétrécir, la matière ne disparaît pas._

\- Je venait te voir chaque semaines. Il y a cinq jours, l'hôpital m'a appelé, ils disaient que ton réveil était imminent.

\- En - En quelle année on est ?

\- 2016.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai ! Nooon !

 _Je comprends mieux les incohérences vers la fin. J'étais entrain de me réveiller. Mon rêve s'effondrait petit à petit. Alors comme ça j'ai 39 ans ? merde..._

D-Dis Ran, comment vont les autres ?

\- Le professeur vas bien, il se fait vieux, mais ça va. Yukiko est décédée d'un cancer il y a deux ans, je suis désolée.

 _Maman..._

\- E-Et ton père ?

\- Son agence à coulée peu de temps après ton accident. Il s'est mis à boire. Gin, Vodka, Vermouth et j'en passe. Ça l'a détruit. Mais il venait quand même te voir quelques fois.

 _Je comprends mieux maintenant. c'est vrai, maintenant que j'y penses, je les ai appelé comme ça dès le début de mon rêve alors que personne ne m'avait dit leurs noms..._

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi on a fêté Noël des dizaines de fois dans la même année._

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi la technologie évoluait aussi vite . 22 ans sont passés en une seule année pour moi. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même._

\- Merci de m'avoir attendu, Ran.

\- Shinichi, je dois te dire quelque chose... Ça risque d'être un peu difficile pour toi...

Elle se dirige vers la porte.

Trois enfants accourent dans la chambre.

\- Je te présente Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko. Ce sont mes enfants.

 _Je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Ça devais être MES enfants !_

\- Chéri, tu peux entrer.

La tête baissée, le docteur Tomoaki Araide entre dans la pièce.

\- Ran, là je croit que je vais pas pouvoir.

\- O-Oui, je comprends, Shinichi.

Le docteur prends les enfants et les raccompagne vers la porte. Je suis de nouveau seul avec Ran.

\- Ça fais beaucoup là. Beaucoup trop à accepter. J'ai perdu les plus belles années de ma vie. J'ai perdu ma vie avec toi. J'ai tout perdu. »

Silence.

Ran détourne le regard et me lâche la main. Et se lève pour partir. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la porte.

« - RAN ! Elle se retourne.

Est-ce que tu est heureuse ? Est-ce que tu aimes Araide ?

Silence.

\- D-Dans sa vie, on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois la bonne personne.

On a grandit ensemble, on a été dans la même classe depuis la maternelle.

Je t'aime depuis le jour de notre rencontre .

P-Personne d'autre ne pourra reproduire ça.

Elle est au bord des larmes.

Tout comme moi.

\- Il ne faut pas que les enfants ou Araide me voient comme ça... dit-elle pour se rassurer tant bien que mal.

Elle me regarde une dernière fois, prend une grande inspiration et sort de la pièce.

###

L'infirmière saisit discrètement un formulaire qu'elle pince sur sa planche.

Elle attrape le stylo de la poche gauche de sa blouse et fait sortir la mine.

* _Bruit de stylo_ *

 **FICHE DE SUIVIT PATIENT N°265**

 **Rapport de sortie de coma**

 **Nom** : _Kudo_

 **Prénom** : _Shinichi_

 **Durée du coma** : _22 ans 2mois et 4 jours._

 **Remarques** : _Une des plus longues périodes d'état comateux provoqué par notre toxine._

 _L'état du patient est resté stable durant tout le long du coma._

 _Le patient n'ayant plus d'utilité pour les études médicales de notre molécule,_

 _il est préférable de l'euthanasier, selon les directives générales du 06/02/2005._

Dr Miyano.

Elle décroche la feuille qu'elle plie en trois avant de la glisser dans la poche droite de sa veste.

###

Une infirmière entre dans ma chambre. Métisse, coupe au carré.

« - Bonsoir, Mr Kudo. »

\- Vous devez vous occuper souvent de moi. Je vous est souvent vue dans mon rêve.

\- Je sais. De même que je vous est souvent parlé durant votre sommeil. Il paraît qu'on peut quand même entendre, dans une certaine mesure.

Elle pique sa seringue dans un flacon de DOLETHAL.

\- Vous dissimulez mal la marque.

\- Ça n'a plus grande importance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais. A mon réveil, je voulais tellement me réveiller une seconde fois dans mon lit à l'agence avec Ran en train de préparer mon petit déjeuné. Mais j'ai compris que cette réalité illusoire m'est interdite désormais. Vous aviez raison, il vaut mieux parfois ne pas connaître la vérité.

Maintenant, ce que je veux, c'est m'endormir, et ne plus me réveiller.

Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Cela va de soi pour quelqu'un dans votre situation. Je vous écoutes.

 _Et dire qu'il y a une heure, c'était ma meilleure amie …_

\- Vous direz à Ran que je suis partit dans un pays lointain, et vous lui donnerez ceci.

\- Vous êtes mignon dessus. Dommage pour vous. Autre chose ?

\- Vous direz également au connard qui m'a envoyé au pays des rêves que je l'emmerde.

\- (Un petit sourire en coin se forme sur le visage de cette femme ) Ce sera tout ?

\- Oui. Au fait Mme Miyano, pourquoi je vous ai appelée Haibara dans mon rêve ?

\- A secret makes a woman woman .

 _Je comprends mieux certaines choses..._

L'aiguille pénètre mon bras.

Son pouce se rapproche de l'indexe et du majeur.

 _Au revoir Ran_

BLACK OUT


	6. Épilogue

Épilogue

Pour commencer, un grand merci à Shiho88 et à Tinalabombe pour leur soutient durant l'écriture de cette fiction.

Comme pour « Un secret bien mal gardé », je vais revenir sur certains de mes choix pour cette fiction.

Le titre d'abord : Black Out peut signifier le coma, la sortie du coma, mais aussi la fin de l'Organisation. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisit ce titre. Maintenant que vous connaissez la fin, vous pouvez relire les chapitre en cherchant les indices, les allusions au coma.

J'ai plus peiné à écrire cette fiction à cause d'une particularité que vous avez peut-être remarqué : c'est l'utilisation combinée de la première personne et du point de vue de Conan. Comme on se situe dans le rêve de Conan, c'est normal que les actions se déroulent à travers ses yeux.

Impossibilité donc de sauter de personnage en personnage comme dans ma première fiction, ce qui au début à été une torture pour moi. ( Impossibilité de faire des arcs secondaires ). Ça explique aussi pourquoi cette histoire est plus courte que la première.

Cette fiction est un clin d'œil à « L'instant présent » de Guillaume Musso , un livre que j'aime beaucoup. ( Oui je suis fan de Musso, Non, je n'ai pas honte ).

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction,

A la prochaine,

Pyroptose


End file.
